


On Lost (and Found) Time

by SpaceNotes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: An Edelgard Apreciation Fic, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Cunnilingus, Edelgard month, Established Relationship, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-On, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Topgard Can Have Some Rights as a Treat, Vaginal Fingering, originally this was supposed to be pwp but then feelings got in the way, porn with (some) plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceNotes/pseuds/SpaceNotes
Summary: Three years after the end of the war, the Emperor and the Empress of united Fódlan return to the Officers Academy for the inauguration of the Garreg Mach Public Academy.However, as they enter the old Black Eagles classroom, they end up revisiting contradictory emotions and getting caught in  memories not quite left behind...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	On Lost (and Found) Time

The sunset filters through the stained glass, its rays filling the room with color and warmth. Edelgard had half expected not to recognize the old Black Eagles classroom. But instead she is pleasantly surprised to find it mostly unchanged, if smelling a bit like paint.

“The refurbishing team didn’t touch this room much, I see,” she says running a gloved finger over the nearest spotless desk. 

Byleth acknowledges that with a nod, walking towards the front area of the room and stopping near the whiteboard. She wears a gentle smile on her face, her eyes not quite focusing on the objects she can see in the present. Knowing Byleth for eight years – two of which they have been married –, Edelgard had learnt how to read the subtle changes of her expression. Granted, it has become easier after the defeat of the Immaculate One, when she heard Byleth’s heartbeat for the first time.

And yet, she still finds herself marveling at those small things.

They have just arrived from a six-day travel from Hresvelg to the official inauguration of the Garreg Mach Public Academy – a bold remodeling of the former Monastery. With Ferdinand’s supervision, the aspiration of granting equal opportunities of education to all people, regardless of social class, was slowly but steadily becoming a reality. Across the Empire, dozens of new public schools had been built already, but for its geographic position and symbolism, Garreg Mach’s value as the jewel of the endeavor was undeniable. In three days, Edelgard and Byleth would be meeting old friends for a festive inauguration. Edelgard smiles as she remembers this.

At arrival, their plan was to leave their belongings at their provisory quarters – on the top floor, one of the four chambers built where formerly stood Rhea’s room – and then to take a walk around the campus to oversee its changes. But as soon as they stepped on the green grass surrounding the old, old building, Byleth was overcome by curiosity to see if the Black Eagles classroom had been affected by the remodeling. Edelgard would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious as well.

Now, she is glad to see that the classroom is exactly as she remembers it.

Edelgard drops her travel bag near Byleth’s and joins her at the front of the room, her arms closing around her waist, her cheeks pressing against her back.

“What is on your mind, my love?” she asks.

A warm hand covers hers.

“I zoned out, didn’t I?” Byleth says. Edelgard feels a gentle chuckle shaking her wife’s shoulders. “I was just remembering how it felt to be here when I was a teacher. My sense of awareness was not quite as clear as it is today, but the memories are still very vivid.”

“Such as…?”

“Such as… Here” she says, taking a few steps around the teacher’s desk and making a beeline to the fourth row of seats. “Linhardt liked to sit close to the wall, so he could lean on it and take a nap when he thought I wasn’t paying attention. Caspar, on the other hand, would rather sit here, closer to the corridor. He got distracted pretty easily though, and one day some sketchy merchant convinced him into buying a potion that would allegedly enhance his concentration skills.”

“Oh, I do recall that day” Edelgard replies with a shudder. Indeed. Instead of making him more focused, the potion had further enhanced Caspar’s chaotic disposition and somehow the class ended with him lifting Bernadetta’s entire bench for about five seconds, before dropping everything to the ground – terrorizing poor Bernadetta and granting him a sprained wrist.

Byleth crouches so she can touch a small indentation on one foot of Bernadetta’s bench.

“It still has the marks,” she says longingly.

Edelgard feels a warmth spreading through her chest. “What else do you remember?” she asks quietly.

Byleth all but leaps to her feet as she begins to recount some episodes she keeps close to her heart: The day Dorothea, still struggling to accept she was more efficient as a mage than as a priest, privately shared with Byleth her insecurities and her desire to protect others. The day she gained Hubert respect for the first time, answering that, yes, two pinches of mandrake root in someone’s tea would “hypothetically” be enough to “incapacitate” them, but since mandrake was pretty rare, Byleth would recommend the use of dry hellebore leaves instead – much more common and almost as effective (Edelgard is quite sure that wasn’t much a question as it was a thinly-veiled threat from Hubert, but she doesn’t try to correct her wife). The day Petra and Ferdinand had an intellectual disagreement over the liability of swords and lances in battlefield and Byleth used the opportunity to a practical lesson, with Edelgard’s help, nonetheless.

“You asked me to show the advantage axes have over lances, but how they are less effective against swords,” Edelgard joins her in reminiscing. Amused, she adds: “The academy board was not too thrilled to find out that students had been swinging weapons _inside_ the classroom, though.”

Byleth scratches the back of her neck, embarrassed. “It was one of my first months here,” she says. “I suppose I was learning too.”

Then she glances at the first row of seats and shots Edelgard a _very_ troublesome grim.

_O-oh._

“And _you_ used to seat here,” she says, siting too casually at Edelgard’s former desk. “First of the class. Always taking notes. Always asking impossible technical questions that would make me spend nights awake in the library to be able to answer.”

Edelgard looks suspiciously at Byleth. “You did? But then how…” She blinks once. In a flash, everything makes sense. “So _this_ is why you deflected so many of my questions with lessons!” She pinches Byleth’s cheeks pretending to be annoyed. Then she flattens her voice in a way that makes her sound like her wife, “‘That’s a very good question, Miss Edelgard. Now, while I could answer you simply, I would rather teach you how to truly understand this matter.’ You were making it up as you went along!"

“Just in the beginning, all right? I never imagined I was going to end up as a teacher, you know, and I was pretty young too.” She takes one of Edelgard’s hands into hers, lifting her glove just enough so she can kiss the skin of her wrist. The contact of Byleth’s lips feels charged, almost electric. “But I am glad I did. You helped me become a better version of myself, my love. Ever since the beginning.”

“Well, if I am to be completely candid, most of those questions were meant to test you, so I suppose it is fair that you gave me a little trouble too.”

Byleth grins, leaning even closer.

“I suspected that. And I accepted your challenge. It wouldn’t be half as fun if I just let you win so easily, would it?”

It doesn’t take long for their lips to meet, Edelgard melting into the kiss, her grasp softening as she cups Byleth’s face. In the back of her mind, she registers that this is the first time they kiss in this classroom. Oddly enough, the thought makes the warmth in her chest to start descending bellow her belly. She doesn’t have enough time to consider this though, for Byleth interrupts the kiss too soon.

“What about you?” she asks. “What are your favorite memories from Garreg Mach’s days?” There is a dreamy grin plastered on her face that Edelgard can’t possibly deny indulging.

She treasures many memories from her student years, and she enjoys the warm surge of emotion that rises in her chest as she shares some of them: A “girls' day” in which Dorothea dragged her and all their female classmates to the town nearby, where they all ended up giggling (and a bit tipsy, Edelgard must admit) at some scroungy tavern. One weekend afternoon she and Byleth trained until both of them where so utterly exhausted they had to lay down for almost one hour after, and while most of the time was spent in silence it was a comfortable one, almost intimate. She also reminds of the meals at the dining hall with her fellow Black Eagles classmates, how lively and fun and young those days felt.

But…

But?

Those experiences were unexpected blessings in Edelgard’ life. And yet, as she thinks about them, she notices that they all seem tinted with a rather gloomy hue.

She was as happy as she could be back then, but was it enough? For she was so busy with her plans, so busy with scheming and masking and building walls to keep herself and the flames of her determination steady that she couldn't possibly allow herself to be distracted with trivial matters. Not really.

Edelgard has an unsettling feeling at the bottom of her stomach, and for a moment she sympathizes with Byleth's difficulty to give new emotions names – for she can’t possibly fathom what she is feeling.

Then the name pops into her mind at once, born already fully clothed and ancient.

She feels remorse.

It takes her by surprise, but the longer she thinks about it, the more she comprehends it. She couldn't give herself the luxury of feeling sorry for herself when she was a student, and much less when she became an Emperor at war. Doubt makes your steps falter, and an unsteady step could mean not only the death of those who count on you but also of your plans for a better future – self-pity was a disservice for all of those fallen in battle, friends and enemies alike. She couldn't allow it, so she never did. Not even once.

But now, with the war becoming more and more a thing of the past and with the crest and the nobility systems being steadily removed from people's lives, she can't help but wonder: how much happier could she had been if things were different from the beginning?

It's such an odd feeling, and an utterly useless one at that, but she can’t shake the sense of **waste**. Some of the most precious days of her life had come and then had gone, forever. And she couldn’t even appreciate them properly.

“El, is everything ok?” Byleth's voice sounds concerned as she regards her with a small frown. Edelgard notices that she just lost track of a somewhat colorful story she was telling about a day she managed to dodge Ferdinand in a crowd.

“I am fine, my love,” she says. But the classroom feels stuffy now, and she has the urge to leave. She removes herself from Byleth embrace. “I shall go rest in our quarters now. I believe this journey has worn me out.”

She starts retreating, but before she can take a second step, Byleth grabs her hand. Her grasp is soft. And the way she looks at her… Not demanding. Not pleading. Just… reassuring. A reminder that she is not alone anymore and that, even before, she didn’t need to walk that path all by herself.

And just like that, Edelgard doesn’t need to leave anymore. For if she got better at reading Byleth’s emotions, Byleth became a real master at bypassing her defenses.

Edelgard grasp tightens around her wife’s hand as she faces her.

“I was just being selfish, my love,” she replies, with honesty this time. “Thinking… Wondering how many precious moments I have lost because of my circumstances. Now that I think about it, I realize that when I was a student here, I didn’t believe I was allowed to be happy. I didn’t dare to dream of fulfillment besides that of my plans. As a matter of fact, I am not sure if I even conceived what true happiness could be.” She guides Byleth’s hand to her own face and kisses her palm. “It is so different now. Silly as it may be, a part of me wishes I could have had this sooner.”

It takes Byleth a moment to answer, but when she does the strain in her voice is hard to miss. “That’s not silly, El. That’s not silly at all.” She sounds almost angry. “You deserve every bit of happiness we can achieve. And you shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting to be happy! If I still could turn back time, I would show you th–” Her expression shifts, her mouth going slightly agape as her eyes grow in size. Edelgard knows her wife just had an idea. “I _can’t_ turn back time anymore. But we are here right now, aren’t we? We can… Yes. We can relive those days if we want to. Yes. That will solve everything.”

Edelgard is taken aback by how determined she sounds. “I am not sure if I am following, my love.”

“Think about it, El.” While her tone is mild, her eyes glint with excitement. Edelgard can’t help but to find it endearing. “In three days, almost everybody will be here again. Everybody that counts, anyway. It will be the perfect chance for us to live everything we couldn’t live!”

Edelgard tries to suppress a laugh with her hand and fails.

“Now. _That’s_ silly, my love. We are all too old to play students now. I appreciate what you are trying to do, and I love you dearly for this.” She leans in close to give Byleth a light peck. “But I am afraid this is not something we can’t simply reenact.”

“I am not saying we should _pretend_ things are exactly the same.” Her enthusiasm doesn’t seem to have faltered in any visible way. “All I’m saying is this: if there was something we wanted to do and we couldn’t before, why not try doing it now? What do we have to lose, anyway?” With little warning, she grabs Edelgard by her shoulders and guides her to her usual spot at the first row, then she scurries back to the teacher’s desk as she sits on top of it. To Edelgard absolute astonishment, Byleth’s voice assumes a perfect replica of the monotone that is becoming rarer and rarer these days. “Miss Edelgard, I’ve just read your lessons on the topic of aerial maneuvers on the battlefield. Very, very impressive.”

A familiar pleasant feeling starts to settle inside Edelgard when she registers the praise. She tries to resist it. “My love, I don’t think this is the best–”

“However, I must say I was quite surprised when I saw the small drawings you made in the corner of the pages. Tell me, is this me in Adrestian Empress regalia?”

Edelgard takes a moment to recover from the second-hand embarrassment.

“Byleth! While it is true that I enjoyed making doodles of you, I would never let one of them slip into my papers.”

“Is that so?” Byleth looks at her empty palm as if she had a stack of papers in them. “Then please explain what this drawing of me in obvious state of undress is.”

Edelgard feels her cheeks burning. “Byleth.”

“Miss Edelgard," deadpans Byleth.

They exchange a look. Maybe is the room, maybe is the way Byleth is staring at her with mute challenge in her eyes, but suddenly Edelgard feels as if the last eight years had been erased from history and the two of them are once again barely more than strangers. The sensation lasts less than two seconds and leaves her disoriented but she recovers fast, feeling more exhilarated by the prospect of the game than she is inclined to admit.

Fine, so be it. If her wife wants them to play this ludicrous game, then Edelgard was not going to be the one to quit first. So Byleth wants to meet student-Edelgard without her restraint and control? Well, she is playing with fire, and Edelgard is about to remind her the dangers of doing so.

“It is true, my teacher. I did draw you in such a shameful state,” she says, making an effort to soften her voice into a more naive tone. “I couldn't help it, though. You are so, so beautiful. So gracious and strong.” Another person would probably have missed the subtle way the corners of Byleth’s mouth turned up for a fraction of second or how a slight blush started spreading through her face. Not Edelgard though, who uses the moment to strengthen her attack. “You asked me before about the things I appreciate the most as a student here. Well, I will tell you. I appreciate how you take your time to personally encourage me when I have a bad day in class. I appreciate how the moonlight shines in your hair when the night sky is clear. I appreciate when you get closer in the training grounds to improve my stance, how your hands hold mine.”

Byleth tries to maintain the façade. She gulps, her blush quite visible now, and Edelgard sees the moment Byleth realizes she really should had thought this through. Too late now, Edelgard thinks as she stands up and goes after her. “You asked me about the impossible things I would do if I could.” As she grabs Byleth’s legs and slowly opens them so she can settle in between, she feels the peculiar hunger bellow her stomach to roar once more. “Can you guess now?” she asks close to her ear.

“M-miss Edelgard…” 

“Please, call me El.”

“El…” She gulps once more. Maybe Edelgard is not the only one being affected by this classroom, after all. “Is this… Is this really something you want?”

“Right now? More than anything.” She allows her breath to tickle Byleth’s accelerating pulse, her lips never touching her skin, but so, so close. “I don’t even know how many times my thoughts drifted towards you, my teacher. How many times I daydreamed about how it would feel to touch you, to kiss you, to have you. Right here, where we stand.”

Even overtaken by arousal, Byleth’s voice sounds solemn. “You can have me, El.” She sighs. “You can have everything.”

“Is that so?”

As if to prove her point, Byleth lurches forward into a searing kiss that for a moment makes Edelgard’s head spin, her mouth opening so easily to give room to Byleth’s tongue. Then, she regains her composure. She reaches for the arms surrounding her shoulders and forces them to release her, Byleth all but whimpering when Edelgard removes herself from the kiss. But she doesn’t take too long to follow along when Edelgard gives her a gentle but strong push for her to lay on the desk.

“Would you believe if I said I dreamed about this moment almost since the day we met? You, my teacher… You fascinated me from the beginning. How can one be so intense and yet so soft? I was… enraptured.”

Seeing Byleth staring her from bellow – her mouth wet and a bit puffy from kissing, her eyes lidded in obvious desire – almost makes Edelgard loose her focus. Instead, she forces herself to fixate her attention on the act of unbuttoning her former teacher’s shirt. She lets the shirt to hang half open and marvels at how Byleth’s breath hitches when she touches her firm stomach. “To think there was a time I was denied such pleasures,” Edelgard hums. “Now it seems almost inconceivable how I was able to survive without this.” She leans forward to kiss one of Byleth breasts.

“El!” Byleth cries out.

“Shh, my teacher. We don’t want anyone barging in, do we?” She moves to kiss her other breast, taking a nipple into her mouth as her hand plays with the soft, perfect flesh of the first one. Byleth tries her best to keep her voice down and time and time again reaches up as if trying to distract herself by undressing Edelgard instead. Unfortunately for her, Edelgard is determined to not make things easy. “No.” She says in her Emperor voice. “I will remain in my outfit. You alone were in ‘state of undress’ in those drawings you saw, if I do recall correctly.”

With that, she pushes Byleth’s arm over her head, keeping them secure with one of her hands as she returns to the delightful place at her chest. She glances up at Byleth once, breaking character for a moment to check if she is truly OK with the direction things are going. The passionate look her wife gives her makes Edelgard think that Byleth would probably start filling divorce papers if she dared to stop now. So she doesn’t.

She keeps playing, nibbling, pinching until Byleth is breathless and scorching hot. The way Edelgard is positioned over her doesn’t allow Byleth’s hips to find the friction she so dearly needs and after a while she is reduced to restless mess. “El, please…” she says, so softly Edelgard finally takes pity on her and slides a hand inside her pants. She is soaking wet, even over her underwear.

“You want me so much, don’t you?” Edelgard says, keeping her fingers steady as Byleth humps against them, seeking for relief. “You asked me what I wanted but you are just as helpless as I am.”

“El…”

“Yes?”

“P-please, stop teasing… I… I really want you.”

“And how do you want me, my teacher?”

“I…” she wanders, lost in the friction of her fingers. As Edelgard removes them from her pants, Byleth regains her mind enough to look somewhat shy. Edelgard needs to muster all her strength to not kiss her right away. Then she remembers she doesn’t need to contain herself at all and leans forward for a long, breathless kiss.

“Anyway, I know how _I_ want you,” Edelgard says as they part again. She unbuttons her former teacher’s pants and, with a decided pull, removes pants and underwear alike, until they are hanging by her ankles. She takes a long, appreciative look, marveling at the flush coloring Byleth face and ears. “To be able to have you here, at this very desk… I wonder if you will taste differently.” Edelgard finishes pulling her pants until Byleth’s clothes lie scattered on the floor. She is glistening already, wetness trickling down and threatening to stain the desk. Edelgard kisses the inside of one of her thighs.

“Tell me how you felt about me back then,” Edelgard says between kisses, savoring the salty and yet sweet skin.

“W-what did you say…?”

“Tell me how you felt about me back then," she repeats, moving to the other thigh then sucking a particularly appetizing spot.

“I… I…” She loses herself in stuttering.

“You can do better than this, my teacher.”

Byleth lets out a breathless laugh. “You know, I think you are enjoying being mean far too much,” she teases. Then she forces herself to regain some composure. “How I felt about you back then...? Y-You know, I don’t think understood what drew me to you in th… in the beginning. I didn’t understand…”

Edelgard hums, the hunger growing stronger and stronger as she paints Byleth’s legs in purple and red.

“But I was, wasn’t I? Drawn towards you, I-I mean. At first, I felt like I needed to protect you… Then I wanted to… to follow you, I… I guess. But more than anything… Ah, I wanted… to walk with you, El. Not only… with the rebellious Emperor, but… you. Simply you.”

Edelgard gives an open-mouthed kiss on Byleth’s center, the lower half of her face immediately becoming damp. She sees the moment her former teacher’s mind goes blank because she starts stuttering. “I-I’m sorry. I… Ah, I guess… I didn’t answ-answer you prop-perly.”

“It’s ok,” she says. And it is. Especially because she is afraid she will break character if Byleth keeps talking. She is already feeling emotions too tender for this roleplay.

To counterbalance this, she focuses on lapping firmly onto her folds. Byleth cries out, too pent-up to even care, and Edelgard watches in awe the way her spine forms an exquisite curve as she tastes her. There’s something different in doing this here for the first time. And if Byleth’s whimpering and moaning attest something, is that Edelgard is not the only one being affected. 

She _does_ taste differently, somehow. Stronger, saltier. Edelgard tries to remember the first time she let herself think about such scandalous matters. Probably in a dream. She didn’t miss the experience of waking up wet, embarrassed and disappointed. For so long, that was her life and she didn’t dare to wish for more. Not anymore though.

She lets her tongue ease its way inside at the same time she places her thumb over Byleth’s clit. To Byleth’s credit, she tries as hard as she can to contain herself, but Edelgard’s unrelenting pace is too much for her. It takes about three minutes for Byleth to fall apart, pulling her wife's head even closer with her legs and crying out Edelgard’s name, who eases her through the waves of pleasure as she crashes over again and again.

When Byleth is finally spent, Edelgard removes herself with a last, wet kiss and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand – only to be inadvertedly pulled to a proper kiss in the mouth by a too-quick-to-recover Byleth. She lets the strong arms to hold her. “Feeling good?” she asks softly.

Byleth hums so off worldly that Edelgard can’t help but to kiss her again and again.

Despite her state, it doesn’t take Byleth too long to notice that now is Edelgard who is having trouble with keeping her hips steady. Edelgard expects Byleth to tease her for this, but instead her former teacher takes a glance at the travel bags they dropped at a corner of the classroom and seems to get oddly shy again.

Interesting.

“Is something wrong?” Edelgard asks.

“You haven’t come yet."

“No, I have not.”

“I think you should come.”

“Well, I am glad we are on the same page then,” Edelgard replies somewhat amused.

There is a long and odd silence until Byleth decides to break it. “I… I brought something from home. It’s in my bag. I figured… Well, since we would stay here for about a week...”

The pieces fall into place. Edelgard almost laughs but halts herself. She doesn’t want to embarrass Byleth. Specially for something she shouldn’t be embarrassed about.

“Stay here,” she says as she disentangles from their embrace. Byleth does as she says, laying on the desk naked, sticky and beautiful as she watches Edelgard walking towards her bag, opening it and, after a brief search, fishing a medium-sized strap-on. Edelgard recognizes the model – is a magic one, capable of letting the wearer to feel as if it was a real thing. It would even emulate the act of coming. A shiver runs through her body.

Edelgard gets why Byleth is a bit self-conscious. It is not that they are strange to this sort of activities, of course, is just that Byleth is usually the one in control. And if Edelgard was to be honest, she would have to admit that most of the time she would rather be the one taken than the one who takes. Right now, however, as she glances back and forth to the naked woman on the teacher’s desk and the object in her hands, her mind flies to the wicked things she can do with it. The roar in her lower belly becomes almost unbearable.

Byleth waits obediently where she was left, but she sits up to help Edelgard putting the contraption. Edelgard is glad to be wearing travel pants, since she can lower them just enough to make the object fit. She feels a slight electric shock as the strap-on integrates into her. A tentative pump from Byleth informs her that not only the magic is working fine but also that she will not be able to take much more stimulus.

“Do you like this?” Byleth asks, keeping a steady and slow rhythm.

“Yes,” Edelgard breathes. She stops her not long after, though. “Bend over the desk for me, my teacher.”

Byleth blushes and nods, doing as she was told. Edelgard appreciates the view for a while before taking a step further, one hand going to her hips, the other to the glistering sex as she pushes two fingers easily inside her. Wet as Byleth is, Edelgard is not surprised to be able to fit a third finger without problem, but since Byleth is not used to the object, she figures her lover would need some preparation.

“I’m… I’m ready, El,” Byleth says, and Edelgard feels how she clenches around her fingers. She takes her word for it. 

Edelgard removes the fingers. She kisses the back of her lover’s neck.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Edelgard says as she takes the strap in her hands, aligning it to her entrance but not quite penetrating it yet. Byleth moans and tries to get closer, but Edelgard keeps her at bay. “Tell me, my teacher.”

“You know exactly what I want.”

“Yes, but what _I_ want is for you to say it.” She presses the head a bit, in a way that is torturous for both of them. She suppresses a hiss.

“El…”

“Say it.”

“El, please, I want you inside me,” she manages to breath. And since Edelgard doesn’t move, she adds, “I _need_ you to fuck me.”

With this, Edelgard finally slides inside almost to the hilt into one long motion. Byleth gasps at the sudden fullness, her walls greedily enclosing around Edelgard, who needs to take a moment to acclimate.

It’s amazing. The warmth, the softness. She can’t hardly believe this is all hers.

“My teacher,” she groans as she starts moving, at first with clumsy thrusts, then finding her pace. “My teacher. My lover. My wife. My empress.” The rhythm gets stronger as it grows faster. Byleth’s moans hiccup as the desk moves, its feet dragging on the floor. Edelgard decides she likes the sound. “You are… mine, aren’t you?” she asks as she slides a hand to Byleth’s clit once more, knowing too well she won’t need much to come again.

“Y-yes. I’m yours, El. I’m… ah! Yours. Ah! Always yours!” Byleth manages to say, as Edelgard leans further against her back, groaning into her ear and deepening the thrusts.

_Mine, this is mine_ , she thinks, her grip so strong on Byleth’s hips she is sure it will leave the mark of her fingers. She keeps a merciless rhythm as her former teacher tries and fails to regain some control over the it.

“Hngh… El…”

Suddenly, a familiar feeling takes over Edelgard, her mind going blank as she feels her muscles gain strength in a white flash. The speed of her thrusts increases almost inhumanly before she notices it.

_Fuck._

_Fuck, this is too much._

“El! Ah, your crest… I think one of your crests have just…!”

Edelgard bites the back of her neck fiercely, and just like that Byleth is toppling over the edge again, her walls clenching around Edelgard until she, too, is gone. She keeps the pace as long as she can, almost incapable of controlling her body, getting clumsier and clumsier as she imagines coming inside Byleth over this very desk. Then she feels the magic doing so in a hot spur.

_This is too much._

Eventually, she falls over her wife’s naked, panting body. She begins returning to her senses, slow thrusts following one after the other until she finally stops.

A long time passes before she is able to remove herself from Byleth. Almost apologetically, she kisses the spot where her bite is already leaving a mark. A slight sense of shame slips through the mist surrounding her brain when she remembers her moment of climax.

“Did I hurt you?” she asks softly. No longer in their game, once again back to the reality where they are a married couple – more specifically, the Emperor and the Empress of Fódlan who just had sex in a semi-public place.

Byleth turns her head enough so they can kiss properly, and Edelgard feels herself melting into the familiarity of her lips. “Not in a way I didn’t want you to,” she replies with a smirk. But maybe Edelgard's feelings had become too obvious, because she adds: “I love you, my heart. Crests and all.”

Edelgard feels the smile forming on her lips. “I love you too, my light.”

She knows she can’t turn back time – and she wouldn’t do it if she could – but right now she feels as if everything is in its right place. No appreciation wasted. No life but this one. She is happy the way things are.

Eventually, they help each other get decent and rearrange the room before leaving, the sun mercifully gone at this point. As they stop at the classroom door – her wife’s beautiful dark hair shining in the moonlight –, Byleth gives one last glance over her shoulder, wondering, “Uh, do you think it would be too weird if we took the teacher's desk home with us?”

It would. They did it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to personally thank Fire Emblem: Three Houses and Edeleth for breaking my ten-year fic hiatus. This fandom has brought me so much joy over the last months and I thought it was past the time to give something back. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated =)


End file.
